Carry On Chp 1
by ThatOneFanKid
Summary: Molly Singer finds herself and her friend Jasi dragged into the world of the Supernatural when they discover that Molly is the anti-christ and both Crowley and the angels want her. Sucky summary, but enjoy.


My friend, Jasi, and I had gone out to lunch and were on our way home, conversation making no sense to anyone else. "I need the jumpsuit, Jasi. I don't mean to push, but I want everything together before Banzai."

"I know, I just keep forgetting."

"Whatever you say, Frenchie,"

"Honhonhonhon "

I squeaked and held my butt. "No touching!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No you aren't."

"True."

My blonde-ish hair fell into my technicolor eyes, making my eyebrows furrow with annoyance and blow at the hair. That only resulted in more falling in my eyes. Giving up, I flipped it scene style and grumbled. Anyone with short hair that's in that awkward growing out stage understands.

"Awww " My friend squished me as some sort of cooing noise escaped her lips. Her coffee colored skin sticking out against my ovary flesh, dark brown eyes twinkling happily.

I flailed my arms in return, trying to escape her D-cup breasts that were currently suffocating me. "OXYGEN!" I wheezed.

"Makes up water and three percent of the atmosphere." She let me go and I gasped for air. The light changed and we crossed the street. The street itself was very empty, along with the road. Unusual.

I shrugged if off and turned my attention back to Jasi who was ranting in Russian. Again. We started going at it, me on the con-Russia side and her on the pro-Russia side.

"Speaking of pro and con. If pro is good and con is bad, what's the opposite of progress?"

"Pie?"

"You take that back!" I gasped. Pie is my baby, the reason I exist. NO ONE insults pie.

"Hello darling."

Our argument ceased and we both turned, the voice sparking remembrance in my brain, but the owner of it blocked by fog. My freen eyes met cold brown ones, ones that seemed soul-less. The man was middle-aged probably in his mid-forties, and sported a suit, actually making the vintage outfit looking decent, with his shaggy apperance.

Now I know why his eyes were so soul-less. The King of Hell didn't exactly love bunnies and barbies.

"Crowley."

His name leaving Jasi's lips brought a smooth smirk, one a predator would give his cornered prey. My tongue swept over my lips before my teeth lightly chewed on my bottom lip.

"That's right. Give the vertically challenged human a prize," He said breezily, as if swatting a pesky nat. I reached into our grocery bad and opened the box of salt and grabbed a handful. My digits released the substance into Crowley's face, grabbed Jasi's hand and ran back to our apartment. As soon as the door shut, we locked it and salted the doorway.

Once we did that, pain was recognized in my hand. I looked down at said body part to see it badly burnt. "The hell…?" I murmured.

"Fill a bag with salt, just in case." Jasi spoke, making me look up. I nodded and grabbed a bag, hand reaching into the box.

When I touched the salt, an agonizing burning hit me and I pulled my hand to my chest. "That's right, darling," I turned and saw him reach towards me, my eyes wide.

"Do not touch her, Crowley." He turned to Jasi, my friend holding a shorter sword made of a metal that looked like plastic, yet shined brighter then anything I've seen.

"You pigeons are getting more clever, I'll give you that." Crowley flicked his wrist and sent me flying through the door to the bathroom, my head banging against the corner of the sink. My body was numb but I felt a warm liquid dripping down from my head.

"She stays here. The anti-christ does not go with you."

"If her body cannot, then her soul will meet me in hell." Without another word, a piece of the shattered door flew up and into my torso. I choked, blood splattering from my lips as Crowley disappeared.

Ajasi swore and approached me, sword gone. Her warm features very calm. "Say yes." Was the only thing she said.

"Y-y…" I tried to get the word out but more blood bubbled from my lips as my lungs filled with my life's supply. As my vision started going black, Jasi's eyes glowed a gold-white, blinding the room and a high pitched shrieking sounding as I fell into the comforting darkness.

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction. However, there are two people behind this writing. I just hope it's enjoyed.**


End file.
